


All of My Nights

by smutly (Squirrel_Stone)



Series: NSFW Sailor Moon Prompt Fills [10]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/F, High Heels, Public Sex, Sex Magic, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-26 04:50:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19760947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squirrel_Stone/pseuds/smutly
Summary: Fills for nsfw prompts for Minako and Setsuna.





	1. Strap-On

**Author's Note:**

> I'm bored and figured I'd try to write some smutty scenes cause... why not? Feel free to request some Minako/Setsuna stuff in the comments for a 500(ish) word fic!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: Setsuna x Minako strapon sex

“Minako, what a surprise to see you here.” Setsuna smiled, opening the door to invite Minako in.

Minako raised an eyebrow and tilted her head, her previous question flying out of her mind. “Setsuna, nothing is a surprise to you,” she retorted. “Ahm…” She swallowed, pursing her lips in thought. “You, uh, you know how the others are all kind of getting their memories back from the Silver Millennium?”

Setsuna looked her over, obviously holding back a reply.

Minako sighed, realizing she was just going to have to say it. “I’ve had mine for years. In perfect clarity. I figured since you definitely had yours, too, we could… talk… about things. Cultural… things.”

“You miss your old way of life,” Setsuna finished, throwing her a bone. “You know, I have something that may help.”

Setsuna turned, grabbing Minako’s hand as she went and pulling her along into her bedroom. She dropped her hand just before entering the closet, and after a moment, she came back out with a double-ended strap-on.

Minako didn’t so much as turn pink, just walked up to Setsuna and admired the tool in her hands. “This… could help, some. College student living with her parents can’t exactly have things shipped over without question. Just, finding a girl who’s interested may be a bit of a challenge.”

“I think you misunderstood,” Setsuna declared, tossing the strap-on onto the bed. Her fingers went to her shirt, slowly unbuttoning it. “That stays here.”

Minako reached up, helping Setsuna rid herself of her shirt. She reached around behind Setsuna, ready to unclasp her bra, when she paused. “You know the way Venus worked, right? Lovers are often lovers for life. One-time things weren’t exactly common.”

Setsuna nodded. “I know,” she replied. “I remember meeting a number of Freya’s dear lovers.” Her hands skirted under Minako’s shirt, and when she felt the clasp on her own bra become undone, she pulled the shirt up and over Minako’s head. “No bra- bold choice.”

“Didn’t go with the outfit,” Minako replied, then got up on her tip toes to kiss Setsuna. She unbuttoned the senshi of Pluto’s pants, removing them and her underwear in one go. Her own soon followed, and Setsuna pushed her back into the bedside table.

Setsuna pulled back for a minute, taking Minako with her so she could open the drawer and rummage through it. She pulled out a bottle of lube and popped it open, squirting some into her hand. She set the bottle back down and grabbed the strap-on, coating both sides generously.

Minako watched her, mouth hanging slightly open and eyes filled with lust as Setsuna pumped the toy. “Do you want to wear it or me?”

“Oh, I’m definitely wearing it,” Setsuna replied, even as she stepped into the harness. She pulled it up, but before she could insert it into herself, Minako put a hand over hers.

Slowly, Minako leaned in for another kiss, using her free hand to massage Setsuna’s clit as she guided the strap-on’s base into her. Setsuna moaned into her mouth, wriggling to get accustomed to the intrusion. “Feel good?” Minako asked.

Setsuna nodded mutely, her hands moving to secure the device on herself. Then, without warning, she picked up Minako, who gladly wrapped her legs around Setsuna’s waist, and she sat her down on the dildo.

Minako cried out, but it was overshadowed by the moan of pleasure that escaped with it. She felt her back hit the bed as Setsuna laid both of them down, changing the angle slightly and pushing the dildo in even deeper. “Setsuna,” she sighed.

Setsuna grinned, brushing Minako’s bangs away from her eyes. “Feel good?” she asked, receiving a nod in response. She pulled out gradually, then slammed herself back in, earning a startled gasp. She thrust again, this time getting a squeak, and again with a moan.

Setsuna quickly fell into reckless abandon, pounding in and out of Minako’s cunt while reveling in the sensation of her end of the strap-on fucking her more shallowly, but rubbing against her clit with every motion.

“Please,” Minako gasped. “Setsuna, please.”

How could she say no to that? Setsuna sped up, grabbing Minako’s hips and lifting her up, immediately earning a cry of pleasure from the blonde. Setsuna knew she was going to come soon; she just couldn’t hold it off any longer.

Minako’s head fell back with a drawn-out moan, and Setsuna followed, dropping down onto her. She rocked her hips slightly throughout their mutual orgasms, trying to wring them for all they were worth.

As they came down, Minako’s lips found Setsuna’s neck, and she whispered, “Round two?”


	2. Time Warp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slarahs asked: I would request a story where Setsuna gives Minako her time powers temporarily, and Minako fingers Setsuna to orgasm, then uses those powers to bring her back and forth over and over through the time that she climaxes, and her own powers of love to intensify how much Setsuna enjoys it each time.

“How does it feel?” Setsuna looked her girlfriend over, hands on her arms to steady her, like they weren’t both already sitting on the bed in nothing but their lingerie.

Minako looked up at her, a small smile on her face. She was obviously a bit disoriented, but it was coming back to her quickly. “Good,” she said. “Different, but… good. And now I can…”

Setsuna nodded. “Mmhm.” Minako swallowed, and Setsuna could feel the nerves rolling off of her. “Don’t stress over it. Just… be.”

Minako nodded, then leaned in to kiss Setsuna. The kiss sent a spike of pleasure straight to her groin, and her hips twitched from want. Her hand drifted downward, fingers running over her stomach like a ghost until she reached the fabric separating them. Minako pushed Setsuna’s panties aside and stroked her clit, earning a moan in return.

Minako pulled back, and Setsuna saw those golden-orange flecks in her eyes that came from using her powers. It took her much more focus than it had in the Silver Millennium to enthrall someone, but by God once she had them, she had them.

Setsuna thrust back against Minako’s hand as she finally dipped her fingers inside, pumping into her while keeping her thumb out to massage her clit. She fell over the edge in a heartbeat, leaning into Minako with a whimper, but Minako just kept rubbing at her.

As the senshi of it, Setsuna was pretty much immune to time warps, but she still felt herself being pulled back, right to when she came. All the pleasure from her first orgasm was there, but it suddenly compounded, joining in as a second overcame her.

This time, Setsuna yelped, clinging to Minako, shaking helplessly.

And again, she felt the first two, and Setsuna couldn’t even thrust back against Minako as a third orgasm hit her, then a fourth, then a fifth.

“Please,” she whimpered after the sixth time she came. “Minako, please, feels- feels so good, just- just one more.”

Minako smiled down at her, her eyes a swirled mess of orange and garnet, and Setsuna felt the thrall grow stronger- not that she’d have it any other way. “Kiss me,” she ordered, and Setsuna did, pouring every drop of emotion she could into the kiss, into Minako.

Her final orgasm hit her like a tsunami, like Minako had taken each and every orgasm before and combined it into one, then doubled its power. Setsuna screamed her name, nails digging into her back as she rode out her high.

She didn’t notice when Minako transferred her powers back to her, but at some point, she knew they were back. She was still clutching onto Minako for dear life, and she didn’t feel the need to leave any time soon.

Minako laid them both down, making no efforts to detach Setsuna for her, and Setsuna watched as her orange eyes turned back to blue. The thrall faded, but the pleasure didn’t. Setsuna prayed it never would.


	3. Age Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mera asked: could you do a request fill for where their making love, pluto is using her powers so that their ages change as they go on, becoming young and old as they go

“Hold onto me,” Setsuna whispered, grabbing Minako’s waist and pulling her in close. Minako’s hands went to the back of her neck, one weaving up into her hair. She was practically rutting into Setsuna’s hips already, desperate for release after a frustrating day.

And Setsuna knew exactly how to handle that, how to make her relax and wring an overwhelming orgasm out of her in the process.

Setsuna held Minako’s naked body to hers, letting Minako try to rub herself out for a moment before she moved her hand to Minako’s clit, massaging for a few seconds to get her wet before slipping two fingers inside her.

She kissed Minako, tongue matching the movements of her fingers and earning whimper after whimper from her.

Then, Setsuna put her plan in action. As she pumped her fingers in and out of Minako’s cunt, she felt the blonde’s body change, relaxing ever-so-slightly as it did. The anticipation, the stress in her body faded to welcoming peace, challenging Setsuna to push her over the edge.

Setsuna slid a third finger into Minako at that point, earning a long, low moan from her, but she didn’t come- not yet. Minako’s skin wrinkled and loosened, and her long, blonde hair turned silvery. Setsuna’s own wetness was growing at the feeling of the body in her lap, and she pulled back, needing a look at her.

Minako was absolutely gorgeous, crows’ feet at the corners of her eyes and age spots on her skin. Setsuna lifted one hand, brushing snow white hair out of Minako’s face while she continued pumping her with the other.

“Fuck, you’re so beautiful,” Setsuna sighed, leaning back in for another kiss. She sped up her thrusts, even as Minako became unable to keep up, her wetness fading despite her enthusiasm and Setsuna’s ministrations.

Without warning, Setsuna snapped Minako back to her true age, and with one, two, three more thrusts, Minako came, slick squirting out of her and coating Setsuna’s hand. She trembled around Setsuna, arms and legs wrapped around her even as Setsuna lowered her back to the bed.

“Fuck, that was incredible,” Minako breathed into Setsuna’s mouth. “How did you do it?”

Setsuna just smirked. “When you age, your body requires a bit more to cum,” she whispered in Minako’s ear, and the blonde shuddered at the sound of her voice. “So, when you go back to your real age, what got you near completion then would more than throw you over the edge now.”

Minako smiled, a breathy laugh escaping her. “I love it when you talk time magic. But, um… I think it’s your turn for a mind-blowing orgasm.”


	4. High Heels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cormilla asked: Since you said it's okay to request, could I ask for a chapter in which one or both of the girls use their Senshi heels to pleasure her lover to multiple climaxes?

“We thank the senshi for all their hard work and dedication to Tokyo and the world!”

Sailor Venus glanced up to the mayor, a smile on her face. The senshi sat, poised and elegant and everything the world thought of them at the head table during the banquet in their honor. If only they could see what was happening below the tablecloth.

Setsuna looked over at her through hooded eyes, lust evident to Minako but invisible to everyone else. Her foot was between Minako’s legs, the stiletto heel of her uniform pushing her leotard aside and playing with her lower lips.

Minako was fighting for control of herself, both to keep her face straight and to use her own heel to toy with Setsuna’s clit.

Setsuna shifted, pulling her chair closer into the table and herself into Minako’s foot. As that had it, it also allowed her heel to slip inside Minako’s pussy, and she took in a sharp breath, instinctively tightening around it.

It became a race then, Minako rutting her foot against Setsuna’s clit and Setsuna fucking her with her shoe.

Minako covered her orgasm with a cough as the occupants of the room applauded. The mayor stepped down and Sailor Moon walked up to the podium, but Setsuna wasn’t done yet. And neither was Minako.

Despite the look in Setsuna’s eyes that told Minako she’d cum, she wished she could pleasure Setsuna the same way she was receiving. That her heels were long and thin like Sailor Pluto’s instead of the short blocks that limited her to merely teasing Setsuna’s clit.

Then, she felt something change. Instead of her heel being right up against Setsuna’s clit with her leg extended, her knee bent and Setsuna took in a sharp breath through her nose.

Hotaru leaned over and asked Setsuna if she was okay, to which she nodded. Minako eased back, using her heel to push Sailor Pluto’s leotard aside as she had with her.

The stiletto heel slid inside Setsuna’s cunt with ease.

Minako flexed her ankle, fucking Setsuna as she fucked her, and she used the ball of her shoe to continue rubbing Setsuna’s clit. A bead of sweat trickled down Setsuna’s neck, and Minako smirked. She wouldn’t lose herself, wouldn’t make a sound, but God, it was amazing to see her squirm.

Setsuna shifted her own ankle, throwing her heel up into Minako’s g-spot. Minako saw stars, and she grasped the seat of her chair so hard she feared it would break as she came again.

When she came down, she looked up to Usagi. They’d practiced the speech together, and she wasn’t even halfway through. Her eyes darted back to Setsuna, and a smile curved its way onto her face. Between Sailor Moon’s speech and the others who would go up on the stage after her, they had time for at least three more rounds.

And Minako planned to take advantage of all of them.

**Author's Note:**

> [Look for me on tumblr](https://asexualtuckerfoley.tumblr.com) and please review!


End file.
